Currently, it is known to weave high-strength, durable cord, such as paracord, into bracelets, belts, necklaces and other articles. The paracord is woven in such a way that an individual wearing the paracord can unweave the cordage in a relatively easy manner and utilize the paracord in an emergency situation. Paracord bracelets, belts and watch straps have become popular with those interested in outdoors and survival.
A paracord watch strap or bracelet usually holds around 10 feet of paracord. The paracord is made of inner yarns which can be easily separated. Thus, a 10-feet paracord can offer seven times that length of cord as well as the sheath, that is, when tied together, 80+ feet of usable cordage. This versatility is the appeal of paracord when used in bracelets, straps and belts. It is also known that items can be hidden inside the weave of the paracord. Items such as small blades, surgical tubing, fishing line, fish hooks, tinder, fire lighter to name but a few.
However, there are drawbacks and limitations with these existing paracord bracelets, straps and belts. Hence, there is a need to produce an improved device for carrying cordage and survival tools.